


Vindauga (The Wind's Eye)

by Sherloqued



Series: Answer Before Night [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Einherjar - Freeform, F/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Seer, Valhalla, Valkyries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: Rollo's Valhalla.





	Vindauga (The Wind's Eye)

  

 

 

" _It is a great honour_ ," I hear, as my eyes open in a red mist.   Ravens whisper and then fly. 

She has been beside me on the battlefield countless times; I have watched for her back and she for mine in those times.  She is wearing a coat of shining mail now, shining like gold, with a swan's wings.   She kneels beside me, lifting my head slightly to give me a sip of what I at first think must be water, but it is a horn of mead. 

_Lagertha._

"Come," she says.  

There is a longship burning in the fjord, the smoke rising.  Farther out, waves wash over the jagged skerries.  I feel strong hands slip under my arms, lifting me to one of the Æsir's horses, and sense the shell of me that remains.  I hear drumbeat, songs and prayer, and the priest's antiphon Dirige; but I am happy.   I see our son.  Lagertha begins to cry when I say this to her, so I know that it is true.  I cry also.  I am old now, and I have lived a long, full life.   Do not mourn me; for I am happy, I want to tell him, my son, my children.    
   
It is a great honour.   To sit at Odin's table, Lagertha at one side of me, Ragnar on the other, just as we have always been.


End file.
